Frost
by DarkLight568
Summary: During eleven long years, Sebastian and Ciel lived away from humans. The demon is serving his Lord. The Lord is tormenting him. The frost heart can never melt in the heat... But, does it mean that their loneliness won't fade? [It's recommended to watch the season 2]
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Frost**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

It was too much…

He… Just what is he?

How did he come to that?

 _How… did I come to this?!_ He gritted his teeth, lowered his head. For once, during his whole life, he felt such regret. Regret? Maybe not… He couldn't precise what kind of feelings it was. He felt miserable. He felt frustrated. He felt unworthy. He felt hollow…

He regrets…

He regrets everything he's done so far.

His greed, his vanity, his selfishness, his pride…

It's all gone…

 _It's all… gone?!_

The silver lights penetrated through the blackish curtains, reflected on his pale skin. He gazed at it, blankly gazed at it.

Silver…

He used to love that colour…

Used to…

Now, he loves nothing…

No more…

His dark hair fell on his face, shaded it. His blood red eyes were empty, lifeless. No… He has no right to talk about life. How can the immortal talk about the death? How can an immortal die? It's such a painful, disastrous fact…

He never wanted to live. Though, he's alive.

About four years ago, his _lord_ went to bed. He has already prepared everything for tomorrow. Everything will be flawless, as usual. Now, he's lying on his bed. He stood up. He couldn't sleep. He silently moved the extremity of the curtain. His gaze didn't change; why would it?

He was just staring at an empty, dark and misty valley. They're in the middle of nowhere, why should he rejoice about it?!

He shouldn't…

He lowered his head. Tomorrow, at 4AM, his _lord_ will begin his fighting lesson…

No, his torture lesson…

A weak smile formed on the black-haired's lips as he collapsed to his knees. No… He didn't want… He didn't want to be hurt again! Pain… Pain is his right arm. Though…

Though!

He… He doesn't want the spears to pierce his forehead… He didn't want the chains to sink into his skin… He didn't want the poisons to mess with his blood… He didn't want the bruises to colour his paleness…

He didn't want to die over and over…

It's… painful!

The tears ran down his face. He carefully placed his hand on it, feeling its warmth; seeking its warmth.

 _It's… pain… ful…_

Eleven years have passed. Apparently, his master has the ability to grow up to a certain age. His body keeps on growing normally, but the growth has stopped at the age of twenty. His cells are no more developing.

And it's not something that he really cared about.

He smiled; what else could he do?!

It's enough...

He was tired...

He thought of putting an end to everything...

He stared down at his arms. His clothes were shredded. The red liquid dirtying its blackness. But he didn't care. He no longer cares about such a minor detail; the elegance.

His eyes were completely blank. Everything around him was black. He slowly touched the glassy screen in front of him. His bare fingertips met with the coldness of its surface. His nails weren't polished. But was it important? What's so wrong in having a natural-coloured nail?

Nothing...

He slowly sank his nails into the glass. He slowly cut a small shard of the glass. He slowly pointed the small shard of the glass to his neck. He heard his master calling. He felt his heart beating faster. He felt his whole world pulsating. He heard the heavy, slow footsteps. He felt scared. _He_ felt scared.

 _He'll k... kill me?!_

The blood red eyes slowly widened in fear.

 _No! I... I don't want to... to die like that!_

He bit his lips, lowered his head. His lord pushed the door open. "Sebastian..."

"NO!" The lord's eyes widened, as his demon pushed the glass into his neck. "S... Sebas..."

The demon's eyes widened, feeling the pain of the sharp instrument piercing his soul. He gasped, falling backward. He felt someone holding him. Then, a royal blue flash caught his gaze. His hands started shaking. His whole body was shaking. The deep blue eyes were wide, wide still. His lord was gazing at him, eyes wide.

Was it the shock?

Was it the fear?

Was it the rage?

The demon didn't care... He just pushed the shard deeper in, throwing up more blood. "I d... don't... want to..." His voice was weak; as weak as a murmur. "P... lea... se..."

The tears ran down his face. Then, he slowly pulled back from his master's hold. He glanced at him with a sad smile, with a sad look.

The lord felt his heart breaking, seeing his demon looking that vulnerable. But he was speechless; how else would he behave?!

"N... No..." The demon pulled back, rested his back on the wall. He closed his eyes, rolled his head backward.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? I order you to stop this silliness, RIGHT NOW!"

The demon smiled weakly. He slowly placed a hand on his chest. "Yes... my... l... ord..." The lord gasped, as the demon pushed his hand into his chest. A red spell circle formed below him. "N... No! Stop... SEBASTIAN!"

A loud scream echoed into the room, as a red light exploded from the circle, wrapping around the demon's body. His eyes widened in pain. He screamed louder. He felt his soul slowly leaving his body.

Right...

His world was black.

Did his lord ever ask? Did his lord ever try to know? Did his lord ever mollify his pain?

No...

He didn't...

He had enough. He had enough of everything...

At least like this...

Like this!

He knows that like this...

He'll never come back to life...

The pain is nothing. The pain will be forgotten. The wounds will be healed by the time.

It'll be over soon...

The lord gazed at his demon. "Pl... Please!"

The agony is over...

It's over!

It's over... finally!

He gasped, collapsed on the ground. His blood red eyes were half closed. His blood red eyes were empty. His blood red eyes were lifeless...

His blood splattered on the ground...

He's no more...

The lord fell to his knees, sat near him. A weak smile formed on his lips. "We're cruel; the humans... right, Sebastian?!" Tears ran down his face, as he ran a hand into the deep black hair. "We're as cruel..."

The moonlight reflected in the crimson substance...

"As a demon..."

* * *

 **So! Should I say to be continued? Or the end?**

 **I've never tried a one-shot before and I'm not thinking of making one now. So! Finally, I'll say; to be continued. It won't be a long story, though! ^^**

 **To be continued!**

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. His butler, Back in time

Hmm... I made some change! So... Read the first chapter again. (for those who read the story at first) And then, the next chapter is there! ^^

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **promocat** : I'm a sadist person! *rubbing hands evilly* *^*

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **His butler, Back in time**

 **...**

 **Eleven years ago.**

"Sebastian…" A cold, solemn voice spoke. Sebastian lowered his head, not answering. His eyes widened as a blade pierced his back. He gasped, collapsed on the ground. The royal blue eyes sternly gazed at him. "I told you to sleep… tomorrow I've got a lot of training."

"Y… es… m… my… Lord…" The black-haired breathed, throwing up blood. The lord smiled cruelly. He walked into the room, knelt near his butler. "You look awfully banged up… It was just a small stab." He grabbed him by his neck, pushed him to the wall. "Go and sleep…"

Sebastian lowered his head. He stood up, leaning on the wall. He slowly walked to his bed. And suddenly, everything went black. He closed his eyes, fell on the bed. The crimson red substance slowly darkened the blackness of the covers…

The _Lord_ stood up. He stared at his butler for the next few seconds, then walked out of the room...

-OoOoO-

 **The next morning.**

The lord walked in. His demon wasn't awake. He wasn't standing at his bed, preparing his _tea_. The lord glared at his demon, whose blood flooded the bed.

Such a weak demon...

Such a filthy demon...

Such a useless demon...

He hated him. Why... Why is he behaving like that? Why! Why is he that silent? Why is he that boring?! Why is he... that!

The lord was really frustrated. Today, he got to wear his clothes by himself. His demon –his butler wasn't there to serve him.

"Sebastian..." The lord grabbed his butler by his neck. "Why are you still asleep? What's with the laziness?"

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes. "Mas... ter..." He stood up. "F... Forgive me."

"Duh... Dress up quickly and join me outside... I want to take a walk."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed. The lord smiled, walked out of the room. Sebastian's hand reached for his chest. His vision went blurry, as he collapsed to the ground. Today, his master didn't yell at him. Even if he was late, he didn't yell at him...

He didn't yell at him...

 _He didn't... yell at me?_

His gaze softened as he stood up. He wore his black tight-fitting pants and his black tank top. Right... his master has changed his outfit. He grabbed his black coat, walked out of the room. He silently walked into the dark hallways. His absent gaze was pointed at the ground. Then, the daylight blinded him. He found his master sitting on the ground. His lord glared at him. "What's with you?! I waited for ten extra seconds. You know how impatient I am!"

"I... I kn..." Sebastian gasped as a black aura surrounded his body. He fell to his knees, heavily panting. "P... lease... s... top it... STOP IT!"

"That's your holy punishment, for making me wait," the lord explained his act, ruthlessly gazing at his tortured butler. Sebastian gritted his teeth, lowered his head. He slowly stood up, walked ahead. "This aura won't leave you for the next year... Sebastian." The lord informed. "You're getting clumsy. I can't let that pass!"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes... my... lord."

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive! A butler who's making it all awkward should never serve me!"

Sebastian lowered his head. They both walked ahead, disappeared into the black and white petals...

-OoOoO-

 **Later that day.**

"It's boring, Sebastian... what time is it?!" Ciel sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. Sebastian smiled. "It's almost midnight."

"Ah, that's good..." Ciel smiled coldly. "By the way, butler... Tell me, I never feel like taking a nap; why?"

"I... It's... It depends on... your mood. Generally, when a demon sleeps, he has a bad dream. So, it happens monthly or yearly. You're the one who decides about that," Sebastian explained.

"Oh, this is a nice tale!" Ciel smirked. "And, what about you?"

"I don't sleep at all."

"Then sleep." Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel's smirk went playful. "I like to see that irritated face…"

Sebastian glared at him. Ciel glared back. His eyes shined with red. "It's an order."

Sebastian lowered his head, smiled. He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Sleep with me," Ciel ordered, closed his eyes

"S… Sorry?" Sebastian looked _really_ surprised. "I… I'm not supposed to… to stay…"

"No, it's fine. I want to see your nightmare…" Ciel started laughing amusingly. Sebastian looked away, smiled. "Young master, you really are mean sometimes!"

"My pleasure! And then…" Ciel laughed harder. "I wanted to feel you, when they undressed your _corpse_ …" He laughed louder. "I'm so funny!"

Sebastian lowered his head, smiled nervously. _You son of a…_ He cleared his throat. "That was a part of my job. I'm the butler of a demon, after all…" He removed his jacket and top, stayed bare chest. He lay near Ciel. Ciel's back was facing him. Sebastian didn't look at him.

"Well… I'll stay awake!" Ciel sat down. "I'll just watch you… Today I want to laugh a little."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, lowered his head. Ciel glared, falling silent. For once, he felt like he's seriously annoyed Sebastian; something he was proud of. "You won't sleep?" He insisted.

Sebastian glared at him, eyes shining red. "You're irritating!" He shouted. Then, is eyes flashed wide. "S… Sorry, I… m… master. Forgive my rudeness. I didn't mean to…"

"No, no… It's fine! It's the first time I hear you screaming… You have a nice voice… I want to hear it more; scream again." Ciel's playful smile returned. "What does make you scream?"

"W… Why are you asking! As if I know!"

"Ha! You screamed again. You're getting old, Sebastian! I never thought that you'd become this short-tempered!"

Sebastian pushed his face into the pillow, clenched his fists. Ciel glanced at him. "You're interesting… Sebastian…"

Sebastian glanced at him. He lowered his head. "I… I'm not feeling good today. Please, let's do this some other day."

"True! I've remarked. Well, you can go."

Sebastian smiled. He stood up, wore his clothes back. He grabbed his candlestick and walked out of the room. Ciel lay on his bed. He smiled. _Interesting; I think I know what to do from now on…_

Sebastian walked into his room. He sat on his bed. He emotionlessly gazed at the ground.

"Why are you keeping that name?" He felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "Why are you even keeping him _alive_?" He heard a soft laugh. "This isn't you, Sebastian! You're much stronger…" Sebastian lowered his head. He stood up. "Leave this place…"

"Now, be a nice butler and say plea…"

Ciel's eyes widened, hearing the sound of an explosion. He ran out of his room, toward Sebastian's. "Sebastian!" He called, walking in. He saw Sebastian lying on his bed, asleep. Everything in the room was normal. _M… Maybe it's my imagination…_ Ciel closed the door, walked to his room.

Sebastian opened his eyes. His gaze slowly darkened…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

After obtaining his demon powers, Ciel moved with Sebastian to a new mansion, away from the humans. Sebastian's behaviour seemed to change constantly. And a new guest has walked in...

 _..._

 _What's the mystery hiding behind Sebastian's angst?_

 _Who is the man that talked to him?_

 _What will happen next?_

 _..._

You'll find out in the next chapters of frost!

Review and tell me what you think! :D


	3. His butler, Teaching

The next chapter is out!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **promocat** : Who said that he ended up?! Oh... I did?! *looking away and whistling* Anyway! ^^

To the **Guest** : Here you are! _:D_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **His butler, Teaching**

 **...**

(7AM)

"Wake up, young master..."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, hearing Sebastian's call. Sebastian was moving the curtains, to enlighten the room. Ciel seriously gazed at him. He already knew what time it is. And he also knew that Sebastian acted really weirdly yesterday. So, he decided to investigate about the matter.

Sebastian turned to him. Unlike his usual smiling face, today he was wearing a really gloomy facial. He held Ciel's hand, helped him to sit down. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel silently stared at him. He finally smiled, deciding to start a conversation. "What's today's schedule?" He asked.

Silence greeted his answer. Sebastian's gaze was absent. He was just robotically doing his work, having his mind elsewhere. Ciel narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Sebastian glanced at him. "Did you say something, young master?!"

"Never mind; you know how I hate to repeat myself."

"Forgive me, young master," the casual smile formed on Sebastian's lips, "but you don't have anything worth to mention on today's schedule."

"Then, it'll be a normal, boring day?" Ciel sighed in annoyance. He stood up, as Sebastian finished dressing him. He walked to the window. "Sebastian, tell me what was the explosion that I heard yesterday."

Sebastian glared at him. "I don't see what you're talking about. I didn't feel anything suspicious yesterday."

"Try to remember; yesterday night."

"No, I don't recall anything."

Ciel turned to Sebastian, seriously gazed at him. Sebastian's smile instantly returned. "Are you feeling good, young master?"

"You told me that a demon never lies..."

"Indeed."

"Then why are you lying to me? Are you saying that what I heard yesterday was nothing?!"

"It was the late night; maybe you've been dreaming? You know, if anything has really happened, I'd never stay still." Sebastian quickly answered.

Ciel glared at him. "Probably..." He stood in front of his demon. "And... tell me about eating. Demons never eat?"

Sebastian's smile went playful. He shook his head.

"Wha... You mean that... you didn't eat anything during your whole life?!"

"I do... I eat the souls of those I make contact with."

"S... Souls..." Ciel lowered his head. He sat near his butler, thoughtfully crossing his arms. "It's delicious?"

Sebastian lowered his head, clenched his fists. "The more the soul is special, the more it becomes interesting. Though, none of the souls that I devoured were worth remembering."

"And what happens if you don't eat any soul... forever?"

"You'll die..."

Ciel's eyes widened. "D... Die?!"

"It's more like when a human stays without food or water for a whole year; he'll never make it." Sebastian explained. "So... it's an obligation, and then it's a pleasure."

"I... see..." Ciel lowered his head. "Then, I'll have to eat a soul?"

Sebastian stayed silent. His eyes widened, feeling Ciel holding his sleeve. Ciel looked away. "T... Teach me."

"Teach... you?"

"I... I don't want to die! And you know how doing it. Th-Then..."

Sebastian's smile returned. "You shouldn't just ask... Give me an order, that's all."

"Sebastian, this is an order..." Ciel removed his eye patch. The purplish mark started shining. "Teach me everything about the demons..."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord..."

Ciel seriously stared at him. Sebastian held my hand. "Don't worry... I'll be by your side."

Ciel lowered his head. _Wh... What have I gotten myself into?_

What has he gotten himself into?

He was just a thirteen-year old kid who made a contract with a demon, in order to dishonour those who bullied him. He literally sold his soul to the devil to accomplish his wish. And after having it clear, he thought he finally can rest and forget about his miserable world. That's when he became immortal...

And he can die... And immortal who can die...

That was the pure insanity.

Ciel realized that Sebastian was staring at him during the whole time. "What?"

"First thing to mention is that demons can read each other's thoughts."

"Then, you heard it?"

Sebastian stood up. "I shall begin with the easiest. It would..."

"No! Tell me about eating a soul." Ciel looked strangely impatient. Sebastian gazed at him, looking a little surprised. He then smiled. "As you wish."

He helped his master to stand up. "It has nothing complicated... But I'll give you advices that you should work with."

Ciel nodded.

"Your minimum is two souls per year. You're free to have more. You can have any kind of soul you like; human, animal, demon, angel or even plant... anything is fine. And also, if ever you try to devour your own soul... it'll be impossible for you to come back to life." Ciel's eyes flashed wide. "Y-You mean... I'll die forever?!" Sebastian smiled, nodded. "That's how it is."

"A-And how can I do it?"

"We'll need a sample..." Sebastian glanced around. He sighed, lowered his head. "Well, it can't be helped."

Ciel glanced at him, confused. "Wh-What?"

"I'll be your soul..."

Ciel's body froze. "What? You... You're crazy!"

Sebastian shook his head. "We have no choice. This place is deserted... not even plants are around. Everything is lifeless."

"I won't eat your soul!" Ciel clenched his fists. "Wh... What if something goes wrong? What if I... What I kill you by mistake?"

Sebastian gazed into the deep blue eyes. For once, he saw the fear into it. He smiled. "That won't kill me."

"How can you even be alive without a soul?!"

"Sure... I'll die but I'll revive later; it's not a big deal."

Ciel lowered his head. He shook his head. "No... No!"

"You'll never learn this way!" Sebastian sighed. He held his master's hand. "Nothing will happen. You'll feel refreshed, actually..."

"Then... Then why you didn't eat Claude's soul?"

Sebastian glanced at his master. "I had no time for that... and then I don't really like that guy... He was already dead and I can't imagine how his soul was like."

"I... see..." Ciel lowered his head. He bit his lips. "But I... What if I stay alone over here? I... I don't know anything. I'll just... die..."

Sebastian lowered his head. His smile slowly faded. He wanted to think about many things. But he knew that his master will overhear his thoughts...

So he decided not to think about anything...

His smile returned. "Sit down, young master."

Ciel did as instructed. Sebastian placed a finger on his chin. "Now, open your mouth."

Ciel glanced into his butler's eyes. They were cold and melancholic. It was the first time that he sees that look. He wanted to ask many things, but didn't have the courage to. And also, he decided not to think about anything... so that his demon won't hear anything.

He slowly opened his mouth. Sebastian analytically gazed at his teeth. They fell silent for a few minutes, then Sebastian moved his gaze to Ciel. "Bite my neck." Ciel's eyes widened. "What?!"

He shook his head violently, fell backward. "NO! I... I'd never do it!"

"Don't worry..." Sebastian sighed. "You might feel scared at first. Later..." He fell silent.

"Later what?!" Ciel sat down, steadily gazing at his teacher. Sebastian moved his raven hair from his neck. "You'll never stop..."

"S... top?"

A weak smile formed on Sebastian's lips. "It's better to fear in front of me than fearing in front of your target... And then, you need a soul as a beginning. Either way, your build won't be fine."

Ciel swallowed hard. He slowly approached his demon. His hands hesitatingly reached for his shoulders. "It would... h... hurt you?"

"It depends on you..."

"Th-Then what if I hurt you a lot?"

"Never mind..."

Ciel slowly nodded. He leaned forward. Sebastian's neck was clearly exposed to him. He felt his whole body trembling. He felt his heartbeats go faster. His hands were shaking. Sebastian's head was lowered. Ciel wondered why he didn't eye him...

He clenched his fists. "I... I'll go..."

He closed his eyes, opening his mouth.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 _..._

 _Ciel wanted to know more about the demons and about his new life. He asked help from Sebastian, who started teaching him... The first lesson was; devouring a soul..._

 _..._

 _What's the secret behind Sebastian's melancholy?_

 _What will happen to Sebastian and Ciel?_

 _..._

 _You'll find out in the next chapter of Frost!_

 _Review and tell me what you think! :D_


	4. His butler, On ground

The next chapter is out! _:D_

Thanks for all those who reviewed and liked the story!

To **promocat** : Sorry for the wait! ^^

To the **Guest** : Teasing?! ^^" S... Sorry... Here you are!

To **Guest** : Thank you! _:D_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **His butler, On ground**

 **...**

He slowly sank his fangs into the pale skin. He moved his gaze to his demon, who didn't scream or anything. His demon just stayed motionless in front of his master. Ciel's eyes suddenly widened. He felt a strange, refreshing energy flowing through him. He gasped, pushing his fangs deeper in. Sebastian painfully gazed at the ground. He clenched his fists, trying to fight his great envy to scream.

His master was scared. It was his first time... He should support him.

That was his duty...

As a demon's butler...

He gasped weakly, falling forward. Ciel caught him. He felt his energy building up constantly. He wanted more of it...

More power...

He jumped on his demon, fell on him. He smiled happily. It was more than refreshing. He wanted more... He wanted...

Sebastian started panting. He felt his soul being slowly teared apart. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes half-closed. Blood stained the ground. Ciel's eyes were sparkling. He felt thirsty... He wanted more of that power. His eyes widened, hearing footsteps. He gasped, sat down. "Wh-Who's there! Sebastian!" Sebastian sat down. He smiled, placed a hand on his master's cheek. "D... Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll... protect you..." Ciel nodded. Sebastian slowly stood up. He stood in front of his master.

Ciel glared at the door.

"Nice! Sebastian..." A man walked into the room. He smirked, gazing at the auburn brown haired. "Now you're at twenty percent spirit." He started laughing. "The kid sure is hungry! He wiped it in ten seconds!"

Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian smiled coldly. "What are you doing here?!"

"As you did with Claude... I came to return this." The man took out a black rose from his midnight blue coat. He threw it in front of Sebastian. "I want to break the oath."

Sebastian clenched his fists. He gazed into the blue sapphire orbs, shining from under the long, black hair. The man smiled. "What?! Wanna have a pic?" He narrowed his eyes. "You failed... I can't believe that you really killed him. Thinking that you're the strongest demon among us. I'm disappointed. You let a kid drink from your blood?! What kind of bastards are you?!"

Sebastian stayed silent.

Ciel stood up. "Who is he, Sebastian? What is that oath? I order you to explain!" His eyes widened, staring at the darkness into his demon's eyes.

"And now, allow me to begin my fight..." The man ran toward Sebastian. Sebastian carried his master in his arms and started running. "Sebastian!" Ciel called, urging his butler to give him an appropriate explanation. Sebastian didn't answer. He emotionlessly gazed in front of him. Ciel gritted his teeth. He jumped to the ground. "I won't move from here unless you give me a proper explanation!"

Sebastian jumped near him. "That guy's name is Gale. He's my previous master." Ciel's eyes widened. "Wh... What?" Sebastian's gaze didn't change. He stared at his lord. "He had the same past than you. I mean... in the fact that he also changed into a demon, due to some conflicts of mine..."

"You're... kidding!"

"Not at all. This happened a long time ago. Like... maybe... a thousand years ago. He's now a real demon. Fully powerful and he was even able to win against various other _native_ demons. Now he's chasing after me... And don't ask me about the reason; I don't know myself."

"Then... Then fight him! You're the strongest demon, aren't you?! He won't be a match for..." Ciel's eyes widened, as Sebastian collapsed to the ground, panting. "Se... basian?"

"I'm not after you, Sebastian..." Gale was standing on a tree branch. Sebastian glared at him. Gale smiled. "I know I can't win yet! So it's useless to waste my effort..." He placed his hand on the tree, pushed it in. Ciel gasped, as wood beams ran toward him. Sebastian grabbed him by him arm and jumped away. "Sebastian! I order you! Transform into that form and... and kill this guy!"

"That's... impossible." Sebastian whispered. He hid behind a tree. "I... don't have enough... power."

"Why?"

"My..." Sebastian clenched his fists. "Please... forgive me, young master." Ciel's eyes widened, as Sebastian lifted him and started running at the max speed. "Wh... What?"

"Please, stay silent; not to reveal our position to the enemy." Ciel instantly nodded. He's found himself in a really strange position. He used never to trust his butler before. But now, he has no choice but to do it. He has to trust him. He's older than him, stronger than him and even more skilled; that's a fact that he can't deny. Not mentioning that he's the strongest among all the demons...

He _had_ to trust him...

They ran into the dark woods. The faint lights of the dawn enlightened their way. "Where are we—" Sebastian shook his head, reminding his master to stay silent.

It was confusing...

Suddenly Sebastian stopped running. Ciel's eyes widened, glancing down. "A... Abyss?!"

"We'll hide in for a while..." Sebastian explained. And before Ciel could object, Sebastian has already jumped in. Ciel clung to him, closing his eyes. He felt scared. What if they crash, he though... The strong wind played with his hair. He felt some difficulty to breathe. And then, everything has returned to normal. He slowly opened his eyes, to see his butler's smiling face. "We're safe over here, young master."

"W... We are?"

Sebastian nodded. He gazed around. It was dark. He could barely see the dancing light in his master's fearful eyes. His smile went playful, as he patted his hair. "It had been a long time... since I didn't see that look on your face, young master."

Ciel gritted his teeth feeling himself being teased. "Shut up and clear the mess we're in!" He almost screamed in frustration.

"Understood..." Sebastian knelt in front of him. "Please, finish me off."

Ciel walked a step back. "N-No! There's no way!"

"I told you, I'll revive later; it's just like when Charles stabbed me. There's no difference. Firstly, you'll have enough energy to cast a skill. And second, I'll revive with a full energy and I'll be able to protect you properly. So please, without wasting time..." Sebastian placed a hand on the back of Ciel's head. "Do it..."

Ciel lowered his head. "Now I'm getting orders from you?!" He smirked weakly, opening his mouth. He removed Sebastian's hair and slowly bit his neck. Sebastian's eyes widened. He gasped, lowered his head. Ciel closed his eyes, trying to ignore his gasps. His eyes widened, seeing a blue spell forming on Sebastian's neck. _What's... that?_ He moved his gaze to his butler. He couldn't see his face, due to the thick layer of darkness around them. He could feel his shivering body. He could understand how painful it was.

 _And that pain... I was supposed to endure it?_

Then in the next few seconds, a loud scream echoed into the cavern. Ciel gasped. He pulled back, holding his demon by his shoulders. It was terrifying. For the first time, he heard his butler scream. For the first time, he heard a _demon_ scream. It was quite pleasant, but also terrifying. He didn't know if it was terrifying because it was terrifying, or because he didn't want to hurt his butler.

"Se... Sebastian?" He whispered. He leaned forward. "Sebastian!" He got no answer...

Sebastian's head leaned backward. His body slowly relaxed into Ciel's hold. Ciel felt his heart beating faster. "Sebastian!" He shook his shoulders. "Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!"

Silence greeted his calls. Then, the light reflected on them... The light of the first sun ray, piercing though the darkness. Ciel's eyes widened, staring at the empty, half-closed eyes. _He's... dead?!_ He gasped, pulled back. Sebastian's lifeless corpse collapsed to the ground. _I... killed... him?_

He stared down at his hands. _I... really..._

"Foolish!"

His eyes flashed wide, hearing the cold, melodious voice. Gale was standing in front of Sebastian. He emotionlessly gazed at him. "This is a violation! You should be punished!"

"Vio... lation?" Ciel hesitatingly asked. "Right!" Gale smiled, moving his gaze to him. "A demon doesn't have the right to place his soul on the line; it's a violation... As a punishment, his body shall turn into a normal human body..."

"W... What?"

"Of course! He'll die eventually! A demon can never survive in your cruel, hypocrite and dirty world..." Gale walked toward Ciel. Ciel gritted his teeth and stood up. "Shut up! You're the human to talk about humans like this?"

"I'm no more a human! It was my order..."

"Your... order?!"

Gale laughed softly. "He didn't tell you the full version? Ah, that's my demon!" Ciel glared at him. Gale pursued, seeing the curiosity flaring in the shining blue eyes. "I ordered him to make me a demon... He refused at first, so I made a great punishment for him! Then, he accepted... Then he killed me a thousand times. And he told me never to come back near him again."

Ciel's chin dropped. "A Thousand... times?!"

"Amazing, right?!"

Ciel clenched his fists. "I didn't know that Sebastian had your kind of masters."

"You don't know anything. Sebastian thinks that you're too young to know various things about him. He also believes in his personal privacy. So, you really don't know a single thing about his past... Now..." Ciel gasped as Gale grabbed a rock spear out of the wall near him. "Enough with the useless prattles..."

Ciel covered his face, jumping away. But to his surprise, Gale didn't attack him. He stood near Sebastian. "I'll have my fun..."

The sapphire eyes slowly widened as Gale started cutting his demon, shredding his flesh. A wide, maniac smirk formed on Gale's lips. "I'll return everything back... I'LL RETURN IT!"

Blood splattered the ground. Ciel gazed at it, feeling both disgusted and shocked. He has already thought about what Sebastian and Gale told him. And if it was all true, then the contract between Sebastian and Gale is over! Why would Gale still be chasing after his ex-contract holder, even now?!

It became a real enigma...

That so-called Gale looked strangely dreadful. Ciel could barely believe that he once was a human. Or maybe he lived between the demons too much that his mind has transformed?!

Ciel's eyes widened.

What if the same thing happens to him?

What if he becomes a monster like Gale?

 _Is that... my fate?!_

"Ahhhh! Now I'm feeling better!" Gale wiped away the blood that stained his face. He slowly turned to Ciel, a devilish smirk on his face. "Now, now... Let's play a little!"

Ciel took a step back. "Wh... Why are you after me?"

"Oh... I'm after you... Really?!" Gale laughed. "Yeah, really!" He threw the spear toward Ciel. Ciel gasped, covering his face. His eyes widened, as a barrier formed in front of him and blocked the spear, making it break and turn into pieces. Gale narrowed his eyes. "I see..." He placed his hands on the ground and pushed it within it. The ground cracked and spared into two halves. Ciel jumped to one half. The crack pierced the ground toward him. He ran ahead. _Where am I... Where am I supposed to go?_

He found a small tunnel on the opposite wall. He jumped into it. His eyes widened, finding out that it was a slide-like passage. He yelped. _WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!_

He glanced behind. He saw Gale sliding right behind him. He glanced down. He gasped, seeing the end of the tunnel was blocked.

 _Wh... What will I do?_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 _..._

 _Ciel's lesson wasn't that simple. He had to deal with Sebastian's old master and his mission won't be easy..._

 _..._

 _How will Ciel proceed to get rid of Gale?_

 _What will Sebastian do in order to protect his master?_

 _..._

 _You'll find out in the next chapter of frost!_

 _Review and tell me what you think! :D_


End file.
